fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
NemesisBRAND
Summary R.I.F.T (Robotic Intelligence Federation for Terminating) After the successful recruitment of the organisation previously know as "SCAR", the Agents bestowed them with great power and allowed them the ability to fight in the war against the Eternals. The Nemesis was sent to be the ultimate deterrent against the abominations they threw at us. The Agents themselves had a part in its creation making sure that their full power was embodied into it. It's purpose was to destroy all life that in the timeline, no matter how long it took, while the Agents for a war on a grander scale. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, much higher with hax Name: Nemesis, NemesisBRAND Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Depends on the form it takes Age: Irrelevant Classification: Robot, Anti-Termination Unit, the hax machine, Agent-Bot, Janitor (Designed to clean up all the mess) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 6), Regeneration (High), Flight, Hacking, Statistics Amplification (via power mimicry and Reactive Evolution) Probability Manipulation, Information Analysis, Limited Precognition (Can calculate outcomes at a highly advanced rate), Shapeshifting (Can change to look like any object recorded in its database, can go to sizes smaller than quarks or to match it's opponent), Reactive Evolution (Automatically adapts to any attacks shown in combat), Power Mimicry (By scanning any object that's inanimate or not, it can copy its powers or material), Transmutation (Can change its material based on anything scanned/copied), Absorption (Can absorb any matter to grow, can also latch onto beings to absorb all over them and consume them), Intangibility (Can turn itself into information which lacks a physical presence), Resistance to Reality Warping and Void Manipulation (The agents make sure that the bot can't just be wiped from existence), Power Nullification (Via attaching itself to the enemy and draining their powers) Attack Potency: Below Average level (Is only a liquid that can mould itself to form shapes), higher with statistics amplification (Is designed to upgrade it's strength to match and overcome it's opponent in combat) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has the same speed as a Spider), higher with statistics amplification (Designed to keep pace and with the opponent it is fighting by scanning them and adapting their speed to match and overcome them in combat). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Below Average level (Is only a liquid that can mould itself to form shapes), higher with statistics amplification (Is designed to upgrade it's strength to match and become invulnerable to its opponents attacks) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Melee range. Varies with copied techniques Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Is the only one of it's kind. Employed as a last ditch effort. Feats: Was designed to defeat the Eternals Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reactive Evolution:' When the Nemesis sees an attack thrown at it, it will quickly identify the nature of its attack and reform itself so that the liquid body is resistance to the nature of the attack. *'Mimicry:' Can scan targets and copy all of their powers/techniques (Even non-corporal targets), techniques are temporary unless absorbed *'Absorption:' Latches itself onto the opposing foe draining them of their powers for itself making the changes permanent. Once powers have been absorbed, it effectively covers itself on the opponent and then absorbs their knowledge, powers and experience. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Robots Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hackers Category:Tier 10